


The Day

by a_artic



Series: A Day with Kihyun [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 00:33:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16691938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_artic/pseuds/a_artic
Summary: Part one in a three part series





	The Day

The warm smell of breakfast cooking on a gas stove flutters into our room. It rouses me from my sleep. I blink away the blurriness from my eyes and pat next to me. Cold cotton fabric greets my hand. I fling my legs off of the bed and slip my feet into a pair of warm slippers. My feet drag as I reach the slightly ajar bedroom door.

When I walk through the door, the mid-morning light illuminates smooth tile floor. Deep in the kitchen metal bangs against metal. The bottom of a pan scraps against the stove. I round the corner. I watch patiently as Kihyun flutters around the counters. He mixes and tosses ingredients into the pan. With a flick of his wrist, the stove clicks off. He meticulously arranges a colorful array of side-dishes in their respective bowls. Kihyun turns around to set the table, carrying four containers of food, and freezes as he spots me.

The sleep hasn’t been wiped away from his eyes. His cheeks are slightly puffy and his hair hangs lazily in his face. A sheepish smile grows on his face. He sets the plates on the table and walks over to me. Kihyun’s hands slide around my waist. He kisses my cheek and shuffles away, hiding the beginnings of a blush. Kihyun grabs two steaming bowls of soup and places them on the table. We sit down and dig in. The warmth of the soup sends chills down my spine as it travels down my throat. Out of the corner of my eye, I spot Kihyun stealing glances. I hide a smile as I take another taste of the hearty broth.

“Today’s your day off right?” I ask.

Kihyun nods as he swallows a mouthful of blanched vegetables.

“Today and tomorrow.” He says. Kihyun lowers his utensils and watches me. “Is there anything you want to do? I don’t have any plans so far.”

Without a second thought, I say, “Let's just stay here and watch some movies. I want you all to myself.”

The tips of Kihyun’s ears darken to match the inescapable blush covering his cheeks.

# # #

The fluffy blanket covers our intermingled legs. A senseless movie plays on the TV that neither of us is watching. Kihyun’s fingers play with mine. He massages the tension in my wrist. An involuntary groan erupts from the pit of my stomach. Kihyun chuckles to himself, switching hands. Soon the pressure becomes uneven until it no longer exists. I turn my head away from the couple on the screen and look at Kihyun.

He’s staring at the screen but his eyes are far away. His jaw clenches and unclenches in concentration. I squeeze Kihyun’s hand. He snaps out of his thoughts as if I electrocuted him. His shoulders soften and relax again against the arm of the sofa.

“Is everything okay?” I ask.

“Yes. No. I don’t know.”

I shift from leaning against Kihyun to facing him. The lightness from this morning is gone. An ember of dissatisfaction obscures his features.

“Maybe talking it out will help,” I say.

Kihyun takes a deep breath and says, “You know how we’re prepping for a new album?” I nod. “Well, I’ve been meaning to pitch this song but something’s off. I can’t tell if its the lyrics or the composition.” Kihyun shakes his head.

“Well, you have two days off. Use them to recharge.” I rest my hands on each side of Kihyun’s face. “No matter how long it takes, I’m sure you’re going to make something magical.”

The darkness weighing on Kihyun’s shoulders lifts slightly. His eyes are clearer, more alert, and examine every centimeter of my face. Kihyun rests his forehead against mine.

“Okay,” Kihyun says. “Let’s get back to this terrible movie.”

I chuckle and say, “Hey! It’s not that bad.”

Kihyun smirks and pulls me between his legs. My back rests firmly against his chest.

“You could do so much better.” He says.

Pride swells in my chest as I say, “You really think so?”

Kihyun nods and nuzzles into my neck.

We start to settle back into the haphazard pacing off the action/romance movie. My phone vibrates violently in my pocket. I try to ignore it but fail. Kihyun pulls my phone out of my pocket and rests it in my lap.

“Must be important. Take it.”

I unlock my phone and am bombarded with urgent texts. Each is requesting immediate revisions to a marketing draft. The target demographic has significantly expanded, making my already approved plan obsolete. In all caps at the bottom of the text, it says, “Deadline’s the same. Tomorrow at eight a.m.”

“Fu— Geez. They really know when to screw someone over.” I jam my phone into my pocket and peel myself away from Kihyun. “Sorry, but I have work to do.”

Kihyun’s face falls and the darkness peeks back.

“Guess it really was important.”

I nod, my mood deteriorating as the sadness invades Kihyun’s face.

“Well,” Kihyun sighs and continues, “good luck. I hope you’re able to finish quickly.”

I give Kihyun a quick kiss on the lips. The soft touch of his mouth on mine disappears too quickly as I race into the spare bedroom and turn on my laptop.

# # #

Nine hours of researching and reworking. Nine hours without a break. My eyes sting as I chug some water. The cool drink soothes my aching throat. The living room is dark and the light is off in the master. A plate of cold food sits on the dining table with a quickly scribbled note reminding me to eat. My stomach goes silent as the simple meal fills me. Too exhausted to shower, I walk to the master.

Kihyun peacefully rests in bed. His mouth hangs open. I place my phone on the nightstand. I slink in next to him, hoping not to wake him. A shiver rolls through his body. I pull the cover further up to cover his shoulders. As I settle into my spot, the throbbing pain in my back easing, my phone vibrates again. I swiftly grab it before it can continue. It’s another text from the boss. This time all it says is, “Redo. Too childish.” I fight back a snarl as I get out of bed.

I walk to the spare bedroom, shove my phone into my pants, and turn on my computer again. The harsh light snatches my sleep. Fury bubbles in my stomach. My heart races as I type, or rather pound out, another proposal. A splitting headache consumes me as my jaw remains tense. A soft cough interrupts my furious revision. I turn to see a groggy Kihyun watching me.

“What happened?” He asks.

“It wasn’t good enough. It never is.”

Kihyun walks over and rests his hands on my shoulder.

“Don’t worry. Just take a break and come back to it in the morning.”

I scoff. Before I know it, I’m putting my foot in my mouth.

“Unlike you, I can’t spend months messing with one song. I can’t rely on others to be successful. It’s all me. Just me busting my ass at eleven at night while you sleep like a baby!”

Dread all but knocks me off my chair. Kihyun’s eyes are devoid of emotion. The only tell is his hands clutching at his pajama pants. I try to reach for him but he steps back. His tongue rolls over his lips, preparing to destroy me as I did him, but he remains silent. Kihyun simply nods his head. He turns around and closes the door. I turn to my computer and fight the urge to punch it.

Sickened by the blue light and heavy silence, I race over to the master room. I reach the door just as Kihyun comes out with a duffle. He pushes past me and walks to the front door. I chase after him. When I grab his arm, Kihyun calmly removes it.

“Please,” I say. “I didn’t mean that. You have to understand it’s the stress talking.”

Kihyun looks me dead on and says, “Whatever it was, it’s clear that you need some time to yourself. I’m going to a motel for the night.”

“Can’t we just talk?”

“No. We can’t.”

My body becomes weak. Kihyun takes in a deep breath and looks away. A sparkle of a tear catches the moonlight as it rolls down his cheeks.

“I…” Kihyun recenters himself and continues, “I don’t want to say something I regret. And right now, there are a few things that are better left unsaid.”

Kihyun opens the door and walks out. He takes one last look at me.

“Bye, Y/N. Good luck with work.”

The door closes. As soon as it locks, whatever force that was holding me up, gives out. I crumble on the floor next to the door. The cold tile floor chills my legs until they feel like ice. My sobs fill the empty house. At first, the vibration in my legs seems to be them falling asleep. When it stops and starts again I stick my hand into my pocket. Illuminated on my screen is another text from my boss, “When are you sending the revision?”

I go to throw my phone but can’t bear to let go. I unlock my phone and dial the first number on my call log. It rings twice before going to voicemail.

“This is Kihyun. Leave a message.”

I end the call and wrap my arms around my legs, pleading for this night to end .


End file.
